A Puzzle Solved
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: Something about Iroh is puzzling Zuko. Read to find out. Set after the War. This is just an idea that came to me while re-watching the series. One-Shot, surprise pairing at end


**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction for Avatar, this idea came to my as I started rewatching the series. This will hopefully solve the puzzle for anyone else who thought of it. Another puzzle I think I can solve is the appearance of the Blue Spirit in School Time Shipping, the answer is simple; it was the Ember Island Player.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

_This story takes place around three months after the end of the war and Zuko's coronation.  
_

* * *

**A Puzzle Solved**

Fire Lord Zuko could feel the beginnings of a headache as he left the Council meeting. Being Fire Lord just wasn't easy, he had a feeling that he had forgotten about a somewhat important appointment, and Mai had been growing increasingly distant after a fight they'd had the previous month. Zuko sighed and walked down the corridor that led to his Uncle's rooms, knowing that there would probably be a relaxing cup of tea awaiting him, besides there was something he'd wanted to ask the old man. Uncle Iroh had arrived a few days earlier for a visit with Toph Beifong. Toph was helping the Earth King in Ba Sing Se rebuild his city, one of her new duties was to train the new Dai Li, and she was officially visiting the Fire Palace as an ambassador.

Zuko knocked on Iroh's door and walked in.

'Good afternoon, nephew,' Said Iroh, looking up from the pot of tea he had been pouring. 'Would you like a cup of ginseng tea?'

'Thank you Uncle.' Said Zuko taking the proffered cup and sitting down.

'So how was your Council meeting?' asked Iroh, sipping his tea.

'Same as always,' replied Zuko a he undid his hair from its topknot. 'Some old general complaining about how his land is about to be returned to the Earth Kingdom. I'm glad you're here, Mai is still away visiting her parents, so I don't have anyone to talk to.'

'Ah, I see, so what do you want to talk about?'

'Well there's something that's been puzzling me...'

'Go on,'

'It's about you.'

'About me?' Uncle Iroh raised his eyebrows

'Yes, Uncle. Remember when we were chasing the Avatar.'

'Yes, nephew, I do remember. Why?'

'Well, I'm confused, because you where helping me, but yet even then you were part of the Order of the White Lotus, which transcends the boundaries of the four nations, and whose purpose is to protect the Avatar.'

'Well, perhaps I had a plan. Zuko, I wanted to help you capture the Avatar, so you could resume your position as prince. Afterwards I might retire, claiming old age, and retreat to, say Ember Island or somewhere else far away from the Capitol. And maybe when the Avatar was safely imprisoned, his friends and a shadowy organisation might somehow miraculously free the Avatar and train him until he was strong enough to take on your father. After that perhaps I would assume the throne, make you my heir and teach you the true meaning of fire.'

'So that was your plan. To help me capture the Avatar, then disappear from public view, before helping the Order rescue and train him. But why? Why make such a risky plan?'

'Because, that was the only thing I could think of that would help both you and the Avatar. Think of it Zuko, at that time you would not have listened to me if I asked you to help the Avatar. Besides you needed me so I would not just abandon you to help him myself. So before you left for exile I contacted various other members of the Order and told them of this plan. Of course this plan failed when your father sent Azula after us, but everything worked out in the end.'

'You did that for me, you risked your life if my father found out about this plan! But you're right, it did work out in the end, and I learnt a lot along the way, so it shouldn't have worked out any other way. Thank you Uncle' Zuko said hugging his uncle.

At this point an annoyed looking Toph march into the room.

'Hey Sparky,' the blind girl called, glaring in Zuko's general direction. 'Are you too busy pouting to remember that we were supposed to meeting in the courtyard for a sparring session five minutes ago?'

Zuko guiltily realized that the 'somewhat important appointment' he'd forgotten was a sparring session with Toph.

'Oh hi Iroh,' Toph added taking the cup of tea Iroh had just poured, before turning back to glare at Zuko.

'Oh, umm, sorry I forgot, I just had a lot on my mind.' Zuko said sheepishly.

'Alright then, apology accepted, come on Sparky, let's go now!' Toph said, putting down her cup then punching Zuko in the arm before grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards the door.

Zuko couldn't help but smile as he let himself get dragged out of the room and towards the courtyard by Toph.

Neither of them saw Uncle Iroh beaming to himself as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Yes. That was a bit of a Toko moment there, but I'll let you interpret it in whatever way you like. But either way Iroh is trying to play matchmaker, again.  
Please review and tell me if I should continue writing for Avatar. If I get enough reviews I might write another oneshot about them sparring.**

**~Nightworlder-HunterofArtemis**


End file.
